1944-1945
by sieg2013
Summary: Pasca percobaan pembunuhan Hitler pada tahun 1944


1944-1945

Tokoh:

· Jerman

· Jepang

Guest Star

· Claus Schenk Graf von Stauffenberg

Genre: General

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Hetalia Power Axis (Hidekaz Himaruya) & 20th Century Fox (Valkyrie)

Warning: OOC, EYD, tanda baca, AU, AR, typo, dll.

1944 ...

" _Long live sacred Germany_!" suara Kolonel Claus Schenk Graf von Stauffenberg di ucapkan saat-saat terakhir sebelum ditembak mati karena pengkhianatan terhadap Adolf Hitler.

Memang, Kolonel mencoba membunuh pemimpin diktator asal Jerman itu dan sukes mengacaukan pasukan Inggris. Sungguh malang nasib kolonel. Seakan itu belum cukup, para pemberontak dijatuhi hukuman mati. Ada yang digantung, ditembak maupun dipukul sampai mati.

Alangkah ngerinya Jerman saat itu. Banyak yang mengklaim bahwa, percobaan pembunuhan merupakan yang terakhir kalinya. Bisa dibilang, itu adalah kelima belas kalinya melakukan hal serupa.

Jepang, yang saat ini ditinggal mati oleh Italia, karena kalah perang saat Perang Dunia II. Benito Mussolini. Dia lah penyebab pertama terjadinya Perang Dunia. Serta kebodohan Jepang melawan kubu Amerika, dengan mengebom bardir Pearl Harbour. Akibatnya, Amerika ikut bertarung dalam Perang Dunia II. Seakan belum cukup, Mussolini (pemimpin Italia) menyerang Yunani sekaligus. Ini di luar rencana Adolf Hitler yang sebenarnya, di mana dia memfokuskan terhadap 3 kubu sekaligus.

Akibatnya, Italia kalah telak dengan pihak musuh. Seperti Inggris, Yunani, Yugoslavia dan Austria.

"Ini benar-benar gila, Jerman!" gerutu Jepang lewat telepon.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jerman.

"Kita tidak membiarkan Amerika Serikat menang begitu saja. Kita harus menggunakan taktik untuk menghancurkan Amerika Serikat." Kata Jepang.

"Tapi dengan cara apa? Kau lupa, bahwa Italia sudah menyerah kepada mereka. Kini, giliranku untuk menghadapi mereka." Kata Jerman tidak menghiraukan nasehat Jepang. "Apalagi, kita kehabisan waktu, Jepang."

Jerman memang putus asa. Jerpang meminta kepada Jerman, untuk mundur dan menyiapkan rencana selanjutnya. Tentara yang kelelahan bisa menjadi bumerang bagi Jerman.

"Jerman, dengarkan aku. Kalau kau ingin fokus ke Amerika, sebaiknya istirahat dan siapkan tentara cadangan. Untuk memblokade musuh yang menyerang ke arah barat." Saran Jepang.

"Aku tidak peduli, Jepang. Aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini sendirian." Kata Jerman mengabaikan saran Jepang.

Kemudian, Jerman menutup gagang telponnya. Para pasukan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Jerman langsung bergegas menuju ke bunker rahasia. Tempat persembunyian yang aman baginya.

Begitulah rencana Jerman. Dia tidak akan istirahat, sampai semua negara telah hancur. Akan tetapi, Jerman tidak tahu, bahwa musuh terbesarnya bukanlah Amerika Serikat maupun para sekutu (Rusia, Inggris, Prancis, Yugoslavia dan negara lainnya). Tetapi, para tentara yang sudah kelelahan menghadapi 3 kubu. Front Barat dengan Inggris, Front Timur dengan Uni Soviet (gabungan dari Rusia dengan negara lain), dan Front Afrika dengan Amerika. Keputusan Jerman dianggap terlalu ceroboh dan beresiko menimbulkan jatuhnya para korban.

"Kenapa sih, musuh tidak mati-mati?!" gerutu Jerman.

Saking geramnya, serangan Jerman terlalu monoton, sehingga pihak intel musuh mengetahui rencana yang sebenarnya.

1945 ...

Seperti yang diprediksikan Jepang, pasukan Jerman mulai kelelahan. Kondisi itu diperparah dengan Banyaknya pihak internal Jerman yang mulai lelah terhadap perang. Sebagai contoh, adanya konspirasi untuk membunuh Hitler, Strategi perang Hitler yang statis padahal sudah dinasehati dan diperingati oleh para jenderalnya. Dimana Hitler selalu memberikan perintah bertahan sampai tetes darah terakhir untuk mempertahankan wilayah yang sudah direbut. Tanpa mempertimbangkan sama sekali opsi untuk mundur lalu menyerang balik. Serangan tersebut mudah di baca.

"Hitler tidak berguna!" geram Jerman.

"Maaf, tuan. Kami juga kesulitan mengantisipasi serangan dari Rusia. Mereka terlalu kuat." Kata salah satu pasukan Hitler menemui Jerman.

"Itu benar. Jika dibiarkan terus menerus, pasukan kita akan—"

Akhirnya, Jerman memiliki Ide. Kali ini, Hitler harus mati, karena sudah gagal dalam menguasai dunia. Termasuk Amerika Serikat sekalipun.

"Panggilkan Eva Braun, istrinya Hitler. Dan perintahkan dia untuk bunuh diri bersamanya. Aku sudah muak dengan mereka berdua." Perintah Jerman.

"Laksanakan!" teriak salah satu prajurit Jerman.

Saat itulah, Jerman memutuskan untuk mundur. Dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Jepang. Untuk menggempur Amerika Serikat sendirian. Jerman memilih untuk menyendiri. Sampai waktu sudah tiba. Ada kalanya, kalah memang penting. Tetapi, dirinya tidak akan membiarkan ... tanah kelahirannya di rusak oleh musuh.

Pada tanggal 11 April 1945, Adolf Hitler bunuh diri dengan mengacungkan pistol di mulutnya. Sedangkan istrinya, Eva, meledakkan diri dengan _Cyanide_.

Tamat

 **Sorry agak ngegaje ria. Maklum, butuh waktu untuk bikinnya. Meski sederhana, tapi memang benar, bahwa perang dunia II sungguh-sungguh terjadi. Sayangnya, Hitler melupakan hal penting. Yaitu mendengarkan anak buah serta memanfaatkan orang-orang yahudi. Akibatnya, mereka lari ke Amerika Serikat.**

 **Mohon maaf kalau bikinnya agak gaje ^_^**


End file.
